


Leave the Door Open

by FanofaFanofaFandom



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breastfeeding, Cheating, Creampie, Cuddlefucking, Drunk Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Forehead Kisses, Futa, Futanari, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Girl Penis, Girls Kissing, Hiccups, I Dont Drink So This Is All Based Off Observation, Kissing, Large Cock, Literally the Minimal Amounts of Plot, Lots of "Good Girls", Mentioned Weiss Schnee, Milk, Milking, Minor Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee, Mommy Kink, Neck Kissing, Only Because Its In the Background for Now, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Other, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Some Plot, Spit As Lube, Spit Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 12:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanofaFanofaFandom/pseuds/FanofaFanofaFandom
Summary: A story in which two young lovers, separated by time and distance, become slaves to their stressed minds and bodies. Unfortunately (or perhaps, fortunately, depending on your view) the people that they end up seeking out are the two people who they least expect.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Willow Schnee
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	Leave the Door Open

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RenLuthor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenLuthor/gifts).



> To RenLuthor, thanks for inspiring this whole thing and also introducing me to some new stuff. 
> 
> Dub-con is for the drunkenness of both parties. Pretty smut focused first chapter but I think I may actually introduce some more feels as this goes on. 
> 
> OMG I just finished finals week and WOOOOOOOHOOOOOO SPRING BREAK BITCHES FUCK U SCHOOL SEE U NEVER (or more like in ten days...)

Sinking onto the uncomfortably cushioned bar stool Ruby’s head fell into upturned palms. Papers, projects, and exams hounded her thoughts like seagulls to a hotdog, and right now she just needed a way to forget about all of that. 

Reading hadn’t worked, neither had TV, nor training, nor anything else she usually threw herself into to destress. Which is how she ended up here, surrounded by slurred laughter and the crack of peanuts. From one corner came the echoes of a sobbing man while another emanated the heated moans of two people unabashedly swapping face. 

Pulling her head from her tired hands she readied her ID as the bartender approached, knowing there was zero chance he’d guess her older than 15. 

“Beer and some rum please,” she asked while handing over her card. He offered a steady nod after a quick examination and began pouring her drinks. 

She’d always swore she’d never be the type to do this, especially alone, but Yang’s deliberation on behalf of the mind wiping benefits of alcohol was convincing...and right now that’s all she wanted. 

The rum went down quick, charring her throat and forcing a sputtering cough out of her. She had drunk before, but not enough to make it easy. Thought after that though the beer flowed less harshly and before she knew it she was halfway done with the glass. 

“Your cheapest sipping whiskey,” she followed up with the barkeep, remembering that as Yang’s favorite line. Her lack of experience was slowly becoming obvious, a dullness simmering at the base of her brain. 

She must’ve made a face when she tried the whiskey because the stout, gruff man next to her exhaled a chuckle as he left. “Sip slow kid,” he advised as his leather jacket came on. 

“Thanks,” she squeaked, eyes returning to his open seat...only to flash wide open and turn away in embarrassment.  _ Why is she here _ , she wondered, already charting a path for a getaway. She hated to waste the drink but it’d be better than getting caught.  _ Now I just have to figure out how to pay _ -

“Ruby?”

- _ oh poop.  _

“Yeah that’s you isn’t it?”

“Ehh...h-hi Mrs. Schnee,” she croaked out, praying her evasive posture wasn’t too obvious. 

The ivorian haired woman's face quirked to the side, eyes trying to fit the pieces together. “What...why are you here?”

“Oh just uh, ya know, drinking.”

“I see that.” Sliding into the seat next to her, Willow Schnee rested her forearms against the bar, “though I’ve never known you to be a drinker.”

“Yeah...heh...me neither…”

Apparently her expression wasn’t as well hidden as she expected, as after a moment's pause her girlfriends mother spoke up, “are...are you alright dear? I...well I know bad signs when I see them.”

“Heh. Guess that means there’s no point in lying huh?” A soft hand fell across her back, rubbing slow circles into her shoulder. She hadn’t realized how tense they were until they relaxed under Willow’s touch. “It’s been hard I guess. No Weiss when I’m here and...and just a lot of work. Nothing else was helping so I figured why not aim for the top right?”

“ _ Right… _ ” Glancing around Willow was once again reminded of the rock bottom-ness of this establishment. Hell the only reason she frequented this place was because no one here gave two shits about who you were. “Well come on darling, I can hardly let you waste away your night here.”

“W-What do you-“

“Let’s go back to my house. At least no one will bother you there.”

“I really shouldn’t Mrs. Schnee...I can just grab a cab-“

“Don’t be silly. It’s the least I can do for my daughters muse.”

“I…” eyeing the whiskey she decided her other options weren’t all that exciting and threw back the awful drink while taking Willow’s hand, “thanks.” 

>>>>

Stepping out of the automated car Ruby found herself a tad more wobbly than anticipated, having to snag the door to keep upright. 

“You definitely don’t drink often,” chuckled Willow as she led them inside, grandiose doors eerily silent as they swung open. 

“Wasn’t the wine room back there?” quizzed Ruby as they sauntered down the many halls. 

“Right this way darling,” quickly replied Willow, ushering her forward. Ruby realized then that Willow’s hand had been against her low back this entire time, but she figured it must’ve just been a kind gesture. 

Passing through another set of intricate doors Ruby gleaned where they were a moment too late. “Oh Mrs. Schnee I uhh...don’t think I should be in here.”

“Nonsense Ruby it’s a room like any other. And it’s just Ms. Schnee now. ”

_ Oh.  _

“I’m sorry...I didn’t-“

“We kept it private. Always how he preferred it.” That last part was said with a solemn laughter that belied Willow’s own reasons for being at the bar. “Ever since then this room has felt rather... _ lonely _ . Though I suppose it did even before that…”

Ruby knew she should say something, but with the three drinks working their magic, all her brain could manage was to rock on her feet as she listened to Willow. 

“Anywho you don’t want to listen to a lonely woman ramble. Take a seat darling and I’ll grab us a drink. We had our own special cooler in here with the  _ really _ good stuff.”

Taking in the room as she strode towards the couch it wasn’t hard to see how one could quickly feel isolated. Everything was obnoxiously tall, giving the area a sense that someone was always looking down on you, judging you. The walls were a drab wintery palette decorated with stiff family portraits that added to the “pinkies out” atmosphere. Besides the massive fireplace the only warmth in the room seemed to come from the picture of the young Schnee children that sat on Willow’s bedside table. 

Falling into the couch Ruby’s body sighed in thanks that it was comfortable, seeming to swallow all the tension in her bones. Her mind was just beginning to steady when the clink of glasses rang out from across the room. 

A pair of snaps signaled the ignition of the fireplace as Willow sat herself down beside her, hefty bottle resting on the table as she handed Ruby her glass. 

“So tell me dear,” started the mother as she poured a tall glass for them both, “what ails you?”

“Well...just stress I guess. And it feels like there’s no way to get rid of it.”

“Ahhh,” hummed Willow as she took a long sip, “one of life’s great issues. As you can see, not even most adults have found a healthy way to deal with that.”

“Yeah….”

Setting down her (dear gods already?) half empty glass the mother scooted closer, turning her body to face Ruby’s. “But perhaps I can help you where I failed. These drinks dear, they will ease your worries for tonight, but talking to me will ease them forever.”

That was odd.

Their relationship had never been the talking type, Ms. Schnee always seeming a little too cold for that, but for some reason right now Ruby felt like Willow truly cared for her. It...it almost reminded her of her mom. “Oh uhm, sure I guess. There’s not much really to talk about. Just papers and textbooks and stuff.”

“No particulaly irksome professors? An annoying peer who just tugs at your nerves?”

“Well...there is this one professor…”

“Tell me dear,” encouraged the elder as she refilled a glass Ruby hadn’t realized she emptied. 

And so the relative youngster rambled on about perturbing professors and pugnacious peers, all the while doing her best to slay the glasses that seemingly never ceased. And soon so too arrived a steady bout of hiccups, which made both parties giggle. 

Her now unquestionably inebriated brain hadn’t noticed Willow’s shifts closer, the grazes of incredibly soft hands against her shoulder and lingering stares. What should’ve been obvious to a trained individual like herself was blurred by the haze of intoxication. 

And soon the entire world began to tilt, prompting her to nearly fall from her seat if not for matronly arms catching her as she did. 

“Easy there,” coaxed Willow, “why don’t you rest your head in my lap.”

Now too drunk to even care she simply obeyed Willow’s quiet yet stern voice. A sigh spilled from her chest as her head came to rest on Willow’s lap. She’d never paid attention, but now being surrounded by them the suppleness of Willow’s thighs was undeniable. Their snug warmth only enticed her to wriggle in further, drunken mind treating them no different than her favorite pillow. 

It wasn’t even awkward as they sat their in silence, Willow’s digits trailing through her choppy hair in a soothing rhythm. 

“Thanks for listening to me Ms. Schnee,” Ruby slurred as her eyelids grew weighty. “I used to rest like this with my mom but...well being off at college I don’t get to see her much. She’s such a good listener...just like you.”

“I’m sure she is little one, and please just call me Willow.”

“Mmmk...t-thanks Willow…you know people always assume you're distant and icy but...you’re actually really nice.”

Leaning over Willow imparted a kiss to Ruby’s forehead, the tender movement causing the youngster to snuggle in tighter, hands now grasping the warmth of her thighs. “That’s very sweet of you to say dear.”

“Not many people would take me home and talk with me like you did. I think a lot of people just don’t know the real you.”

“Oh, you have no idea child,” wistfully whispered the elder, stifling a groan as Ruby rolled over, doe face now pointed towards her womb. 

“Even like right now. Your thighs are nice and soft and warm and I feel like I could just fall asleep in them.”

A warm smirk danced along the mother’s expression. It’d been so long since she’d felt like she actually helped her children, been a mother, but right now she thought just maybe she could make up a little bit of that. “If that’s what you desire then so be it.”

“Mmm thanks mom. You’re the best.”

A shudder rolled across Willow’s spine at that simple slip up. “Don’t you forget it,” she cooed, planting another kiss, this time on Ruby’s rosy cheeks. The girl truly was as adorable as Weiss made her out to be, and her unyieldingly bright personality couldn’t help but ignite a long dead instinct in Willow. 

“Hey Willow?”

“Yes love?”

“I’m kinda thirsty. Do you have anything to drink?”

“Why of course dear.” Her breath grew baited as she weighed her options, but in the end the desires of her body won out. Peeling back her top, weighty breasts dropped free into the open air, nipples stiff at the impending prospect. “Here you go love.” 

Silver eyes shut in exhaustion, she coaxed Ruby’s head upward until her lips were centimeters from her breast. Cupping her tit she pressed the fleshy tip to Ruby’s lips. 

With infant-like instinct the young girl opened up and latched on, her mouth suckling in familiar rhythm. It took a moment, but eventually the flow kicked in, eliciting a groan from the mother. 

Ever since she had been supposed to “stop” breastfeeding she hadn’t been able to bring herself to do so. Whether it be because of what it would signify, or because of that warm feeling it gave her, she had turned to doing it in secrecy. Often this meant extended stays in the shower, pinching herself as the warm water ran over her bosom. 

But now, with a true mouth to feed it came so much easier, as if her body had been waiting for this moment. And oh how Ruby drank her, such a greedy little child whose fervent suckles drew increasing moans from her. 

Despite the years that had passed the words came rushing back like they had never left. “Such a good little girl, drinking up all that milk so she can be big and strong.” 

“Mmmhmmmm,” hummed the youngster, pulling away for a breath, a dribble of milk trickling down her chin. “What do you mean milk?”

“Oh sweetie...open your eyes.”

Argent eyes were visibly hazy as they peeled open, widening when they finally focused on her recent drink. 

Even her inebriated brain could understand this situation, reeling her body away from the matriarch. “Will-Ms. Schnee I...what uh...I should-“

“Easy now darling, you’re hardly in the right mind. Just lay back down and take a few breaths.”

“I...I…”

Pressing her hand to Ruby’s chest she didn’t let up until the college student yielded. “Shhhhhh little one, there’s no need to worry, mama’s just gonna help relieve your stress.”

“But I...you...you’re-“

“Hush now. Look at you dear you can barely form a sentence. How am I supposed to let you off by yourself for the night?”

“I...I’ll…I…”

“Exactly. And you can’t tell me that drinking up my milk didn’t make you feel better?”

An ashamed look spread across Ruby’s face, cherry hue tinting her cheeks. 

“That’s what I thought. It’s alright though darling, you couldn’t help but like it. Just as I couldn’t help but care for you when I saw you in pain. As a mother, tending to you was instinctive...just as for a child like yourself it was instinct to suckle me.”

Nothing more than an acceptant whimper exited Ruby’s lips. The apprehension in her eyes stood little chance against inebriation and Willow’s matronly words. 

“Now sugar, why doesn’t mama give you something else to enjoy.” Carefully shifting off her pants she was careful not to jile Ruby too much. With a slow reveal her cock sprang to attention, already excited by the attention that had been given up top. 

“You’re like Weiss,” whispered Ruby, eyes pulled wide once more. 

“Indeed,” sighed Willow in resignation, “Jacque only put up with it because he knew how beneficial our marriage was. Winter was lucky enough to avoid  _ this _ and thus escape her fathers wrath, but sweet Weiss...oh how I wish I’d done more for her.”

Again even Ruby’s intoxicated mind could register the hurt of this woman, understand why someone like her would frequent a bar like that. 

“But enough about myself. I’m here to comfort you. Now,” shifting her hips Willow maneuvered her staff so that it’s tip rested next to the head in her lap. “I assume you’ve done this before, but if not than just do what feels right. This is all for you sweet pea.”

“O-ok.” With no further hesitance Ruby let the head fill her lips, sucking on it as one would a sippy cup. All the while a tender hand combed through her scruffy hair, scratching her scalp every so often. She’d be lying if she said the touch wasn’t extremely comforting, making her feel a peaceful easiness as the rhythmic suckles of her lips allowed her brain to go into autopilot. 

“Good girl,” encouraged the elder, those rosy lips sealing her head and in turn bringing her to full mast. The simple, languid pleasure was more intoxicating than any bottle of wine. 

Her head flung back as she exhaled a groan in response to the youngster wrapping the rest of her shaft into a snug hand. Ruby’s warm skin was undeniably incredible, yet the girl's relaxed state had led her to forget one important thing. 

“Hang on sweetie,” she interrupted, curling her digits around Ruby’s to pause the student. Leaning over herself she unspooled a long tendril of spit from her lips, the translucent goop eventually snapping and landing onto her cock. “Now your turn.”

Sparing her a quick glance the student pursed her lips and spit onto her cock. “Good girl.” 

Freeing the brunette's hand, Ruby restarted her stroking, spreading the warm slick along her length. The sound of it was lurid, Ruby’s smooth motions leaving it glistening in the moonlight. 

The combined motions began to rile them up from their more luxuriating state, Willow’s hand clutching the girl’s hair tighter, Ruby shifting her frame to give her better access to the cock. 

Body now parallel resting on hands and knees Ruby began to take in more of Willow, the elders cock pleasant as it filled her mouth. The groans echoing from up above only made her want to take more, knowing that she was making Willow feel good. 

She’d always been someone who enjoyed helping others, but right now her desire to appease Willow was beyond altruism. An innate part of her  _ needed _ to please this woman, to reciprocate all the kindness that had been given. 

Pausing about halfway down she let her tongue relish the stiff pole, working it like one would a lollipop. Suffice to say it was by far the biggest, and even perhaps tastiest, lollipop she’d ever enjoyed (well save for Weiss). Simultaneously, her hand slithered between Willow’s thighs, cupping those dual warm orbs. 

Dust they were full, ready to gift her with that no doubt delicious sap. Feeling them only heightened her desire to discover a different kind of sweet sweet milk. 

“So good sweetie...if you can mama likes it a little messy.”

I’m her current state all Ruby had to hear was “messy” and her body acted on delayed instinct. Pulling off the turgid shaft her lips remained connected by bridges of saliva.

Rolling her cheeks she worked up a heavy glob of translucent slick before letting it spool onto Willow’s member. As she did so a palm cupped her jaw, gentle thumb caressing her cheek. “Your such a good girl Ruby...I do hope you’re happy, because you’re definitely making mama happy.”

With an earnest grin Ruby nodded her head, lowering herself down once more only to be restrained by the elder.

“Why don’t we get you more comfortable little one.”

Rising from the couch Willow offered her hand to Ruby, leading the girl to the expansive bed. She hated to make a mess of the pristine sheets, but if there were ever a moment where it was ok…

As they sauntered over Willow spun herself around Ruby, hugging the girl's waist in her arm. With practiced hands she moved to disrobe the younger woman, piece by piece revealing more and more of her creme skin. 

By the time they reached the bed all that was left was the sky blue panties blanketing her sex, a small dark spot hinting at what Willow already knew. 

Wrapping her other arm around the student she pulled her in close, her chest pressed tight against Ruby’s back, her cock tucked into the space between ample thighs. Grinding her length against Ruby’s clothed sex she managed to lure a shudder from the youngster. 

“You like that?”

“ _ Nghh _ ...yes.”

Slipping one hand downward, she pressed against Ruby’s hidden clit, rubbing it in slow circles. The underwear was nice and soft, yet no doubt not as silken as the flesh it hid. There was also no way it was as wet, as the young woman’s meek whimpers told Willow exactly how needy this girl was for release. “You want mama to give it to you. Make you forget about all your stress.”

The brunette nodded fervently, body beginning to writhe in Willow’s embrace. The soft PLAP of her clothed hips against Ruby’s half-covered cheeks began to ring out as she worked harder into Ruby’s thighs. The friction of skin and flesh was bringing her length to full stiffness, her balls sending out the first warning shots. 

A gasp rang through the room as Willow’s other hand cupped Ruby’s perky tit, rolling a nipple between her digits. 

“Then mama’ll give you what you want. But first I want you to relax...I can feel so much tension in your body. Can you do that for mama?”

“I... _ nghhh _ ...no.”

“Why not honey bun?”

“I...cu-cumming.”

“You’re gonna cum soon?”

The silver eyed beauty grunted as she nodded once more, hands digging into the soft fabric of Willow’s outfit. 

“Well I suppose that’d work too, wouldn’t it?”

“Y-Yeah... _ ahhh...so close. _ ”

Willow’s fingers were now grinding Ruby’s clit as her hips clapped loudly against the brunettes. Her breast was kneaded like dough in her palm, the brunette's own digits clawing are Willow’s clothing. Ruby’s weight grew heavy in her grip as her legs weakened, breathes like that of an exhausted kitten. “Don’t hold back darling, give mommy a kiss as you let it all out.”

Turning her head, their lips connected just as Ruby gasped in bliss, Willow happily swallowing the sound. Her hands tightened around the student as those flawless legs went weak. 

The fabric nuzzling her finger and cock slowly became soaked as Ruby’s orgasm persisted, all the while whining breaths flying into her mouth. 

By the time she was finished Willow was all but carrying her, her short but sturdy frame folded at a 120 degree angle. 

“Good girl,” purred the mother into her ear, “so much more relaxed. Now why don’t we get you into bed and get your stress down even more?”

All the student could do was whimper in approval as her body slowly rebooted. The sheets were clouds as she fell into the bed, kindly accepting her wearied frame. She watched in inebriated awe as Willow undressed, her frame full and motherly with an enjoyably plump lower half. She’d never thought about Willow in such a manner, but now, as she gazed upon that junoesque form, she couldn’t think about it in any other way. 

She could imagine how those full boobs would feel back in her mouth, or those thick thighs weighing her down. Everything about her frame just seemed made for comfort. Even after that mind number orgasm Ruby found her arousal rebounding as Willow’s bare physique now stood before her. 

“Like what you see sweetie?”

Ruby nodded appreciatively. 

“Good, but remember tonight’s all about you. So,” placing a hand on each of Ruby’s thighs Willow spread her legs, that pretty, motherly face sliding into the window between them. “Just let mommy know what feels good.”

With that Ruby’s sky blue panties were slowly hauled down her legs, revealing a flowery pink sex at the apex. “Oh you’re gorgeous honey,” cooed Willow as she crawled into position, head hovering centimeters above it. 

Once more a long tendril of spit reeled from her mouth until it connected both pairs of lips. Staring into Ruby’s argent eyes she let the strand split and fall onto what looked to be a delectable treat. 

Extending her hand to Ruby’s chin, it held there expectantly. A couple beats passed before Ruby understood what was being asked of her. With a start she spit into the smooth palm before her. 

“Oh c’mon now honey I know you can do better than that.”

Ruby couldn’t help but offer an apologetic smile before rolling her cheeks and depositing a much more sufficient return. 

“Good girl.” Retracting her hand, Willow held it over Ruby’s rosy lips before letting it spill onto them. Mixing with the young woman’s arousal they gave her sex a delicious gleam. 

But her savoring of the young Ms. Rose would be in a bit, because right now she wanted to try something. 

Crawling up to meet Ruby her digits slipped inside the brunette, eliciting an adorable squeal. “Do mommy’s fingers feel good,” she quizzed as she knelt beside her. 

“ _ Nyahhuuhhh _ .”

“What was that?”

The static of ruffled sheets signified the girls hands clutching the bed. “Yes! Yes they feel good.” 

“Mmmmm...fantastic.” Inside that tight sex her fingers picked up their pace, going from listless to languid. Soft squelches began to echo across the room, Willow’s staff stiffening in response. 

“Do mommy’s fingers make you feel nice and relaxed?”

“Ye-UGHHH,” gasped the brunette, interrupted by Willow hooking her fingers in search of  _ that _ spot. Apparently she found it. 

“What was that honey?”

“Y-yes.”

“Yes what dear?”

“Yes mommy’s...ughh mommy’s fingers make me relaxed.”

“Good, good.”

Incrementally picking up the pace once more she enjoyed the now constant flow of squeaks and squeals from the student. Not to mention how her box felt almost perfect, her cock twitching as it ached to be next. 

“You feel so good sugar...so wet for me...do you wanna cum again for mama?”

The brunette offered a strained nod, her already addled mind clearly becoming only hazier. 

“Come on sweetie,” she said, pausing her ministrations and retracting her digits, “use your words.”

“ _ Ohhh noooo... _ mommy please don’t stop!”

“That’s not what I asked.”

“Yes. Yes I wanna cum again for mommy!”

“There’s a good girl. Now,” leaning in Willow gave Ruby a kiss on the forehead before moving down, “give mommy a kiss.”

Their lips locked once more, though this time noticeable more passionate than the last. Rather than a gleeful bystander Ruby’s lips were active participants, even chasing Willow’s when she pulled away. “Mommy’s gonna make you feel  _ so _ good.” With that unquestionable declaration Willow spat her essence into Ruby’s maw and lunged back in to reconnect their lips. 

Her digits upped the ante, now moving with considerable pace. Ruby’s supple frame arched off the bed, rolling like cresting waves. 

“ _ Ohhhh _ you’re squeezing mommy’s fingers…are you gonna cum soon.”

“Yes,” she squealed, the word barely getting past her throat, “yes... _ please _ !”

“Promise?”

“Yes! Cum so hard…”

“Atta girl, cause mommy’s been itching to taste this delectable treat.” A gasp ricocheted across the room as Willow yanked her fingers free only to fervently replace them with her mouth. With hands like hooks around Ruby’s waist she drew herself in as tight as possible to Ruby’s soaking sex, eating at it like a starved hyena. 

“Holy Fuck!” wailed the student, digits landing like pitchforks into Willow’s scalp. 

A throaty moan escaped the elder as the initial gush of girl cum flowed out of Ruby. Her arms strained as the young woman shuddered atop the bed, hips bucking arrhythmicaly as they sought our pleasure. 

As Willow swallowed the first batch she was surprised and delighted to have her face splashed by the next round. Her cock surged as she dove back in, ravenous for what tasted of strawberries and chocolate chip cookies. 

When Ruby finally came down from her second orgasm of the night her chest was heaving, digits unable to release from Willow’s hair. 

“Mmmm kitten that was incredible,” purred the elder, crawling up so that their faces met, “please tell me you’ve tasted yourself before?”

An exhausted shake of a head was the response. 

“Or darling that won’t do. Here, open up for mommy.”

As sapphire lips parted Willow trickled some of Ruby’s essence down the young woman’s gullet. The spit and cum mixture fell into the girls maw, her expression focusing as she savored it then swallowed approvingly. 

“I’d ask if you liked it,” she said, nipping the girl’s cheek, “but I can tell from your eyes that you loved it. Tell me, how do you feel now, kitten?”

“Really...really...relaxed.”

“Good, one more should do the job.”

At that the brunette perked up (or as much as one can after downing more than your share of alcohol and sustaining two orgasms). “Do...do I-“

“Yes dear, mommy’s gonna give you her cock now.” Rolling onto her side beside the brunette,Willow basted the student’s cheek with butterfly kisses. Ruby’s flesh was silken as her arm draped across a creamy stomach, her thumb rimming Ruby’s adorable belly button. “Do you need another drink dear?”

“Mmmm...maybe later?”

“Of course darling, just let me know when you’re ready.”

The doe eyed beauty exhaled a hum of approval as the ivory haired woman began to nibble her ear lobe. For a few minutes Ruby was content to let Willow fawn over her, but soon those touches began to stray, reigniting a gentle hearth within her gut. 

Eventually she too rolled onto her side, in turn feeling Willow close in on her, that motherly warmth embracing her whole heartedly. A sense of homely comfort blanketed her nerves as Willow’s frame fit like a puzzle piece against hers. 

“Ready baby?”

“Mhmmm.”

“Good girl. You’ve done so well tonight and mommy’s  _ so _ proud of you. Now,” bringing her hand to her own lips she spat in it before presenting it to Ruby, “let mommy cuddlefuck you to sleep.” 

With a mixture of their saliva now in hand Willow coated Ruby’s silken sex with it, assuring herself an easy entry. 

The brunette gasped as the cock tip searched around her crevice, at first poking her asshole before Willow righted it. Head resting against her entrance she couldn’t help but think it was thicker than any she’d ever had before. 

That notion was confirmed when Willow pushed in the first third, no doubt this position increasing her tightness. 

The elder let out a low groan as her head was accepted by its ideal home. Seemingly everything about this girl was perfect, from her adorable personality, to her boundless optimism, to this cock milking slit. 

She wanted to take this at a snail's pace, but her body ached to go deeper, and thus the majority of her length sunk into Ms. Rose. 

“So thick,” mewled the student, to which the ivory haired woman couldn’t help but shudder. 

“And you’re taking it so well,” encouraged Willow, gently rolling her hips so that she worked through every angle. “It’s been years since I’ve had something this satiating, you truly are a wonder kitten.”

Those tender words coaxed Ruby backward, the student purring as she nuzzled tighter into the matriarchal embrace. “Thank you mommy.”

Willow responded by returning to her previous ministrations, laying kisses along the back of Ruby’s shoulders and all across her neck. Every so often she found herself lost into the youngsters grace, suckling her skin in a way that she knew would leave bruises. And honestly the thought of marking up Ruby only served to heighten her arousal, knowing that everyone would understand Ruby was under her care. 

Trekking her hand down from Ruby’s navel she rested it on the apple of her hips, pressing down lightly as her crotch shifted forward. They both mewled as the final centimeters were entombed, their hips now clasped tight together. 

Ruby shuddered from the fullness, Willow enjoying the snug heat around her girthy shaft. For a while she lay still, letting them both get accustomed to the sensations, not wanting to finish early. 

It had been the correct decision, as when she started to move she swore the stars had come down into the room. Ruby’s folds seemed to constantly pull her in, as if pleading with her to remain entombed. Even in her languid pace the moans fell freely from her lips, her body needing to voice its appreciation for Ruby. 

Soon the wet sounds of sex again began to emanate from their connection, only making her stiff shaft turn to one of steel. That pressure in her balls slowly began to rise as she felt a soft orgasm ripple through Ruby. 

“Cum again?” she asked, already knowing the answer. 

“Mhmmmm.” 

“Good girl. You want that drink now?”

With the softest eyes you can imagine Ruby turned to the elder and nodded her head. 

“Alright sweetie, turn around then.”

The youngster obliged, Willow’s cock revolting as it was reeled from its comforting abode. 

Giving her sweet pea a kiss on the forehead she cupped her full breast and held it to Ruby’s lips.

Leaning in the brunette latched onto it with full lips, sealing herself in place as she began to drink with deep breaths. 

“ _ Ohhhh,” _ gasped Willow, a dribble of pre-cum trailing from her head. Without a second thought she worked it up against Ruby’s flower, sinking in fully with one deliberate thrust. This time Ruby’s mewl was dampened by the heavy breast in her mouth, the vibrations making Willow moan. 

She’d applied similar ministrations to herself, but never had it felt remotely as good as now. Two warm, wet, succulent orifices encasing her, milking her, aching for more of her essence. 

The thought of filling up Ruby with milk from both ends was one that made her cock twitch dangerously. She knew Ruby to be on birth control, and her cock was more than thankful for that. 

“Gods,” she gasped, breathless as that pressure began to swell to the base of her cock. “Good...girl. Milking me... _ so...good!” _

With a wailing cry her hips bucked up and the first rope of her seed drenched Ruby’s insides. The throbbing of her cock was matched by the suckles on her teat, each of which only drew more and more cum from her cock. 

And Ruby’s cozy snatch greedily soaked it all up, but even her magnificent sex had its limits. White sap began to flow from Ruby’s slit as she continued to unload, that goopy warmth only pulling more honey from within. 

The feeling must’ve been enough to elicit another orgasm in the young brunette as well, who in turn accidentally bit down on her nipple. The numbing bliss of orgasm made the sensation one of addictive pain, and a particularly harsh thrust sent a sloppy shockwave around the room. 

When all was said and done the space between their thighs was a sticky mess, Ruby’s thigh was now blanketed in jizz that up till now still leaked out of her. In a stupored haze the young woman switched to the other breast, heaving breaths audible as she too came down from orgasm. 

“ _ Fuck _ ,” sighed Willow, bringing her hand up to Ruby’s tussle tresses, “good girl...such a good girl.”

Laying there, they luxuriated in the post sex haze, Willow keeping herself encased, Ruby indeed suckling herself to sleep. Typically she’d be inclined to clean up, but for some reason the scent of sex in the air made her eyelids heavy. 

Snagging her phone she set an alarm for a couple of hours before tossing it somewhere along the mess of sheets and letting her head collide with the pillow. “Night sweetie,” she whispered, pressing one last kiss to Ruby’s forehead before succumbing to unconsciousness. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
